havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 018
7:09:32 PM Jamaros: Alright, I'm just gonna start. 7:09:54 PM Quill: I do remember that RUne had moved in front of Belza.)) 7:10:18 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, I will move Belza there)) 7:10:29 PM Jamaros: ((She should be a safe enough distance away to do her thing)) 7:10:34 PM Jamaros: Anyway 7:10:44 PM Jamaros: Previously on, you guys went shopping, met a new tiefling, and then went to the temples. 7:10:55 PM Jamaros: You guys are now facing down an angry angel. 7:11:00 PM Jamaros: And Creed's with death. 7:11:08 PM Jamaros: Everyone in the temple, roll initiative. 7:15:07 PM Jamaros: Ok, the initiative did not go well for you guys. 7:15:26 PM Anna: not really. :P 7:16:01 PM Jamaros: The first Aarakocra (Eagle Man), makes his sights on Belza in the back. He readies his javelin, but does not throw yet. 7:16:11 PM Jamaros: He seems to wait for the Angel to move. 7:17:55 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel steps forward and turns to Quill. "You hide your true nature. You seek a more accepted appearance. Your cowardice disgusts me." 7:18:38 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "But, you have left my bride and ally unharmed, and for this, I shall give you one chance." 7:18:56 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "I seek no blood this day. Return her to me, and all shall be forgiven." 7:19:22 PM Jamaros: The other Eagle Man makes no move, and just waits. 7:19:30 PM Jamaros: Anna. You make the first move. 7:19:37 PM Rune: ((I say we do this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_oFL_b719g )) 7:19:48 PM Jamaros: ((lol)) 7:22:25 PM Anna: Quill, leave. This can be solved with words, but not yours. Rune, get Belza out. He's likely even less happy with her presence than I was. Hank, follow them. I will be safe here. 7:23:25 PM Jamaros: Is that all you do for your turn? 7:24:34 PM Anna: Anna also gets up and walks towards the heavenly interlopers. 7:24:57 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 7:25:00 PM Jamaros: Quill, your turn. 7:26:48 PM Jamaros: ((Shit, I forgot Belza and Lyv in the initiative)) 7:27:07 PM Quill: Quill looks at Anna then back at the angel. "I am extremely tired of my 'friends' telling me to leave. I am also extremely tired of powerful assholes pushing me around. How you deal with this sanctimonious jackass is up to you, Anna, but I am not going anywhere. I don't trust him or his cronies, and don't forget all the other 'little people' that are in this temple with us. 7:27:46 PM Quill: Quill doesn't do anything else. 7:27:53 PM Jamaros: Ok. 7:28:30 PM Jamaros: Belza, I will just skip. (Sorry Belza). Lyv rushes forward, ahead of Quill. 7:29:47 PM Jamaros: She gets right up in the Angel's grill. She thrusts her arms out and the sleeves of her dress tear wide open, to reveal two long, sharp blades jutting out of her wrists. She stares the angel down. 7:30:17 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I do not care about the others, but this one is under my protection. And whatever you are, you will not touch him without going through me first!" 7:30:59 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel sort of looks confused. The Eagle Men do nothing. 7:31:05 PM Jamaros: Hank. 7:32:11 PM Hank: ((can I hold an action?)) 7:32:17 PM Jamaros: Sure. 7:33:09 PM Hank: ((If they make an attack on anyone I want to channel divinity sacred weapon.)) 7:34:53 PM Hank: I am not leaving with this much animosity in the room especially with someone who can't even work a door. 7:35:05 PM Hank: ((end turn.)) 7:35:27 PM Jamaros: Ok. Your action is noted. 7:35:29 PM Jamaros: Rune. 7:35:46 PM Rune: Rune steps back and takes Belza's hand. 7:37:32 PM Rune: If they're not leaving, I better not either. But I would like to note that you might be an angel, and you might even be Anna's spouse, but you don't own Anna, and abduction isn't legal in this city and spousal abduction is still kidnapping. And we're not going to let you kidnap our friend. 7:38:16 PM Rune: And maybe you should stop scaring the parishioners here, too. This is a nice temple, you should be nice in it. 7:38:44 PM Jamaros: Roll me either persuasion or intimidation. Your choice. 7:39:10 PM Jamaros: Ok, that's a number. 7:39:52 PM Jamaros: The first Eagle Man gets ready to throw his spear at you and Belza, when the Angel's hand stops it. 7:40:11 PM Jamaros: He will then move up to Anna. Hank, you may make an AoO, if you wish. 7:40:59 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 7:41:03 PM Hank: no 7:41:09 PM Jamaros: Ok. 7:41:13 PM Jamaros: Lyv, however, does. 7:41:34 PM Quill: CAn I do anything to stop her? 7:42:06 PM Jamaros: You have a higher initiative, so you may attempt to stop her. How do you wish to do so? 7:42:51 PM Jamaros: You may grab her hand or block her with your walking stick, or something else, if you wish. 7:43:03 PM Quill: She's in front of me, right? 7:43:06 PM Jamaros: Yes. 7:43:36 PM Quill: Quill will reach out and grab one of her arms if I can, and just try and hold her back, saying 'Lyv, wait." 7:43:51 PM Jamaros: Make a Dex save. 7:44:03 PM Quill: Wow, not bad.) 7:44:26 PM Jamaros: ...Ok, I'll say that does it. 7:44:38 PM Jamaros: You're damn lucky too, she rolled a natural twenty. 7:44:59 PM Jamaros: So, you stop her attack, and he moves right up to Anna. 7:45:40 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Um...I may be wrong...but I can't help but feel I've misread the situation." 7:45:56 PM Anna: To say the least. 7:46:18 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel reaches towards your facemask. Do you let him? 7:50:58 PM Anna: nopenopenope I'd really rather you not do that, yet. I have an ungodly amount of explaining to do. 7:51:17 PM Jamaros: He recoils. "Oh...ok...right." 7:51:38 PM Jamaros: He makes a hand gesture towards his Aarakocra. They look at each other and fly away. 7:51:51 PM Jamaros: And I will drop Initiative here. 7:52:04 PM Jamaros: Everyone, be free to walk and talk as you please. 7:52:11 PM Quill: Where are they going? 7:52:33 PM Rune: Maybe we should do this at home. I could make tea. 7:52:46 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...not sure...nearby." 7:53:11 PM Quill: You guys remember when we used to work for William? THose were the days. 7:53:24 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "What's a William?" 7:53:56 PM Quill: One of the upholders of the law in this city. 7:54:10 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Ah. Good. Law is good." 7:54:13 PM Quill: Your bird-friends won't break any of those laws, will they? 7:54:20 PM Rune: He's a gnome. Sort of. 7:54:34 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel looks around at everyone. 7:55:05 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel turns back to Anna. "So...just to be clear...not kidnapped for several thousands of years?" 7:55:51 PM Rune: If we go home you could talk in private? 7:56:27 PM Quill: Quill nods at the poor young cleric who was bleeding from orifices. "Yeah, I think that guy has had more then enough religious epiphany for today." 7:56:54 PM Jamaros: That cleric has passed out by this point. 7:57:06 PM Jamaros: Between the ritual and now meeting an angel, he's just done. 7:57:15 PM Jamaros: The other two seem to be caring for him, though. 7:57:23 PM Anna: That is preferable. Although I can answer this question now. I am honestly unsure. My memory only extends backwards about a single millennium, most of which was spent... inactive. 7:57:59 PM Rune: ... just don't smite anyone. We killed a demon puddle in the basement the other day and it took for ever to get the goop off the floor. And I think the smell might be permanent. 7:58:38 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Right, got it. No smiting for now. ...um...just one second." 7:58:59 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel smashes one of the statues of Pelor and puts his hammer away. 7:59:12 PM Quill: .... that seemed unnecessary. 7:59:27 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Sorry, once it's drawn, it has to destroy something of a dark or wicked nature before it can be put back." 7:59:41 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "It's an outdated model. Been meaning to get it replaced." 7:59:49 PM Rune: I'm sure he'll leave some money to pay for fixing it. ... the statue of Pelor was dark and wicked? 7:59:53 PM Hank: And how is a statue of pelor that? 7:59:57 PM Rune: Rune peers at it. 8:00:02 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PELOR?" 8:00:02 PM Anna: That does seem terribly inconvenient. 8:00:11 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel looks up in disgust. 8:00:30 PM Rune: Well I don't think they had a life model to work from, you know. 8:00:39 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Dear Gods, the rendering is horrible. The nose is all wrong." 8:00:41 PM Quill: We should go before you start a religious schism. 8:01:03 PM Hank: Art criticism later, leaving now. 8:01:15 PM Rune: Probably. Maybe he was ugly. Gods are never shown as ugly. 8:02:07 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you guys all head back to the prison? 8:02:08 PM Quill: ((A religious war between those that thought the hats should be blue, and those that thought that they should be red.)) 8:02:34 PM Jamaros: ((Centuries from now, there shall come the war of the noses. It shall be long and bloody.)) 8:02:43 PM Anna: don't even get me started on those yellow-hat guys. 8:02:48 PM Rune: ((You realize the entire Orthodox Church is a result of a disagreement about the date of Easter, right? Like, IRL.)) 8:03:21 PM Quill: ((Yep. I was just referencing Red Dwarf specifically.)) 8:03:32 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, Belza flies some of you. If allowed, Nahaliel offers to fly Anna and the Aarakocra are willing to carry others. 8:03:39 PM Anna: should watch that at some point 8:03:40 PM Rune: Rune finally lets go of Belza's hand and yes, back. 8:03:46 PM Rune: ((It's great.)) 8:03:50 PM Quill: What about the carriage? 8:04:06 PM Hank: Hank will take the carriage 8:04:07 PM Jamaros: ((It's very funny. The later seasons get a bit iffy, but not really bad.)) 8:04:39 PM Jamaros: Anyone who wants may take the carriage. The bird men and Belza insist on flying. 8:04:57 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel's offer still stands for Anna. 8:05:16 PM Anna: Anna will accept. 8:05:17 PM Quill: Quill will take the carriage. 8:05:26 PM Rune: Rune goes with Belza. 8:05:37 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel will carry Anna. 8:05:44 PM Jamaros: Belza carries Rune. 8:05:51 PM Jamaros: Quill and Hank take the carriage. 8:06:40 PM Jamaros: When you get home, you find the place completely empty. 8:06:56 PM Quill: Like, all our stuff is gone?)) 8:07:09 PM Jamaros: No. Like, no Tiprus, no Creed, no Taeral. 8:07:22 PM Quill: Quill calls out. 8:07:34 PM Quill: Oh what fresh hell is this. 8:07:34 PM Jamaros: Also, Rune's dresser looks like it was smashed in, and there's two dead Kenku on the floor. 8:07:48 PM Rune: ... 8:08:06 PM Quill: Check the basement. 8:08:16 PM Rune: Bless it! Why are there dead bird people on the floor!? 8:09:02 PM Jamaros: One of the kenku's neck appears snapped, and the other one was foaming at the mouth, at some point. It's eyes open and glazey. 8:09:12 PM Rune: I don't want to go in the sanctified basement! I want to have a holy cup of holy tea in a nice quiet sacred place! UGH. 8:09:58 PM Hank: We need to find creed and find out why there are dead kenku in our house. 8:10:05 PM Rune: ... Hank, what do we do about bodies randomly... yes, exactly. 8:10:31 PM Rune: But we should probably do something about them first before they start going icky. 8:11:02 PM Anna: Well, best-case, Tiprus and Creed dispatched these two and went off to buy a new dresser. Worst-case, the pirate kidnapped them, leaving behind the two bodies we see here. 8:12:24 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...so...for the record...this is not normal?" 8:12:47 PM Quill: No. 8:12:51 PM Quill: Quill goes to check the basement. 8:13:00 PM Anna: Not this specifically, no. 8:13:15 PM Jamaros: The Aarakocra, btw, look sort of hungrily at the bodies. 8:13:31 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Quill. 8:13:58 PM Hank: Hank heads to basement with rune and quill 8:14:15 PM Jamaros: Ok...who isn't going to the basement? 8:14:43 PM Quill: ((Quill is heading right back if he doesn't see anything askance.)) 8:15:12 PM Anna: staying upstairs, for the moment 8:15:29 PM Jamaros: Those who head to the basement find it empty and the same as it was left. 8:16:00 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...is this a bad time?...it seems like a bad time." 8:16:25 PM Quill: For once the hellmouth doesn't seem to be the issue. 8:16:36 PM Quill: And it's always a bad time. 8:16:39 PM Anna: No worse than any other. 8:16:49 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Quill. 8:17:06 PM Rune: I'll make some tea. Hank, could you... do something with the dead bird people? 8:17:28 PM Rune: You're a guard, you know what to do about things like that. 8:17:31 PM Quill: Quill looks around, trying to come up with some clue as to where the others went. 8:17:47 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation, Quill. 8:17:48 PM Rune: Rune starts some tea on. 8:18:45 PM Hank: Hank will deal with the dead kenku somehow. 8:19:10 PM Quill: (16) 8:19:53 PM Rune: I hope Taeral's all right. 8:20:38 PM Anna: I'm sure he'll be okay. He's not exceedingly fragile. 8:21:56 PM Rune: I know, but he's already dead. I mean, it can get worse. 8:22:35 PM Hank: Kenku dealt with. 8:23:04 PM Rune: Thank you. Ugh. I suppose they're the ones who broke in and smashed my dresser. 8:23:21 PM Quill: ... someone tossed this whole place. 8:23:41 PM Quill: Except for the dresser, everything else was put back in place. 8:23:50 PM Quill: To make it look like no one was here. 8:24:10 PM Hank: Anything missing? 8:24:10 PM Rune: Rune grumps, and hands Nahaliel a cup of tea, and then offers tea around to everyone else. 8:24:26 PM Quill: No, I'd guess that they didn't find what they were looking for. 8:24:33 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel takes it. He sips. Otherwise, seems to try and stay out of the way. 8:24:37 PM Rune: Well if they didn't want us to know they were here, why did they smash the holy out of my dresser? 8:24:50 PM Rune: Rune takes a cup of tea as well. 8:25:33 PM Rune: All I had in there was clothes. 8:25:42 PM Quill: No idea. 8:26:03 PM Quill: It might have been someone different that smashed it. 8:26:23 PM Jamaros: It's at this point that you guys hear a second set of fluttering wings enter the hallway. 8:26:24 PM Rune: How many people do you think robbed our house? 8:26:34 PM Rune: ... Tiprus? Is that you? 8:26:38 PM Anna: Anna turns in that direction 8:26:46 PM Quill: Well, no, maybe someone was searching, then Creed came home. 8:27:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus does indeed flutter over to the kitchen, her skirt fluttering around her. 8:27:09 PM Jamaros: She waves. 8:27:15 PM Rune: Rune waves back. 8:27:18 PM Rune: Where's Taeral and Creed? 8:27:21 PM Anna: Anna waves back 8:27:36 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel looks...really uncomfortable. 8:27:48 PM Jamaros: Tiprus talks in infernal. 8:27:55 PM Rune: She says hello. 8:28:11 PM Rune: It's all right, she's really nice. 8:28:18 PM Rune: Rune fetches Tiprus tea as well. 8:28:32 PM Quill: Does she know where the others are? 8:28:35 PM Jamaros: Tiprus responds to Creed's name and makes a face. But she happily accepts the tea. 8:28:45 PM Anna: Anna mumbles something in celestial 8:29:59 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:30:11 PM Rune: Just because a person has horns and a tail doesn't mean they're bad, you know. 8:32:21 PM Rune: ... she says Creed had her fetch Flare, the dressmaker. 8:32:34 PM Hank: Why? 8:32:41 PM Rune: ... I mean, I've heard of fashion emergencies but that doesn't make a lot of sense to me at all. 8:33:06 PM Quill: What about the Kenku? Did she know about them or was that after she left? 8:33:15 PM Rune: Rune asks Tiprus a couple more questions. 8:34:04 PM Rune: Asking. She says Creed wanted Flare to fix the mattresses. They must have been torn up like the dresser... 8:34:26 PM Quill: Quill nods. "They were, someone searched them." 8:34:31 PM Quill: Then fixed them. 8:34:36 PM Rune: Oh, Tiprus says she killed the bird people. 8:34:46 PM Anna: Well, he is a tailor, I suppose. 8:35:28 PM Quill: ... so the tailor came and went? I'm completely confused. 8:35:49 PM Rune: Well the mattresses are fixed. 8:36:14 PM Rune: ... that was thoughtful of Creed, really. At least we'll be able to sleep and everything tonight. 8:36:25 PM Quill: So where is she? 8:36:30 PM Hank: Was creed still here when tiprus left and how long ago was it? 8:36:47 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Y...yes." 8:36:59 PM Jamaros: Belza points at Tirpus: "Yes." 8:37:16 PM Jamaros: First time you've ever heard her speak common. 8:37:30 PM Rune: Rune smiles at her encouragingly. 8:37:53 PM Jamaros: Belza frowns. 8:39:19 PM Quill: So.... the tailor has come and gone. I'm guessing Belza took him home, and is just returning now. 8:39:21 PM Rune: Tiprus doesn't know, she thought Creed would still be here. 8:39:52 PM Rune: Maybe she used that portal thing? 8:40:14 PM Jamaros: Belza looks at Quill curiously. 8:40:30 PM Quill: Quill looks at her. "What?" 8:41:30 PM Hank: Belza was with us Quill, Tiprus took the tailor home, probably. 8:41:34 PM Rune: Oh, she just wanted to know what you wanted from Belza. 8:41:43 PM Rune: But I think you meant Tiprus, right? 8:42:09 PM Quill: ((Yep, I totally did. Quill wouldn't have made that mistake.)) 8:43:36 PM Rune: What if she went back to Death? ... I don't know how to use that portal thing, you realize. 8:43:51 PM Quill: Who said you did? 8:44:25 PM Anna: That is worrying. 8:44:30 PM Hank: She wouldn't go back through the death portal would she? 8:44:40 PM Rune: ... you need to ask? 8:45:06 PM Rune: At least you learned not to be impulsive after your poor neck thing. 8:45:44 PM Rune: I suppose all we can do is wait. 8:45:56 PM Quill: Apparently. 8:47:22 PM Hank: I did get some advice and warnings on my neck thing from the guy in the fey temple 8:47:36 PM Rune: Oh, good, what did he say? 8:47:38 PM Anna: That's good. 8:48:56 PM Hank: Well for one thing apparently I won't have a choice but to follow through, but I can lessen the impact of the word. 8:49:17 PM Rune: So we're going to have to keep you blindfolded whenever we're out? 8:49:31 PM Rune: ... maybe it would be easier to just have one of us find William and tell him to stay away. 8:50:06 PM Hank: My other thought and this is all me, what if I said it to a dead William? 8:50:34 PM Quill: Hmmm. 8:50:46 PM Quill: Or another William Steelfarmer. 8:50:46 PM Hank: There was a body just a couple days ago in the mages guild 8:51:29 PM Rune: That might work. 8:51:34 PM Rune: If we could find it. 8:52:10 PM Hank: But yes until then blindfolded 8:52:45 PM Hank: Or someone could warn William but no saying the word around him. 8:53:57 PM Rune: I suppose we could go out and look. I still don't like the idea of splitting up though. 8:55:26 PM Hank: Even if we wait for creed something tells me we will end up splitting up anyway. 8:55:55 PM Creed: (( who knooooooooooows~ )) 8:56:11 PM Rune: Well, we have to in this case, since you can't go. 8:56:24 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:56:31 PM Rune: AUGH! HANK CLOSE YOUR EYES 8:56:34 PM Jamaros: William appears in the kitchen doorway. 8:56:36 PM Rune: TIGHT! 8:56:47 PM Rune: William go outside RIGHT NOW. 8:56:52 PM Hank: Hank closes his eyes 8:57:00 PM Jamaros: Hank, make a WIS save 8:57:00 PM Rune: Rune jumps up to stand in between them! 8:57:13 PM Anna: Oh, drat 8:57:35 PM Hank: Hank smashes vial 8:58:17 PM Jamaros: BOOM! 8:58:44 PM Jamaros: As Hank slams his hand into the thunderwave vial on his belt, he goes flying into a nearby wall. 8:58:53 PM Quill: Quill winces. 8:58:56 PM Jamaros: Hank, you take 10 points of bludgeoning damage. 8:59:12 PM Jamaros: And there's a Hank shaped dent in the wall. 8:59:17 PM Hank: ((That was a terrible backup plan.)) 8:59:26 PM Jamaros: And this happened just as a "T--" was said. 8:59:27 PM Hank: Owww 9:00:44 PM Quill: Quill tries to see the back of Hank's neck, if anything has changed. 9:01:02 PM Hank: Hank puts on a blindfold 9:01:10 PM Rune: William! Out out out! 9:01:13 PM Hank: Someone make sure William isn't in the room 9:01:15 PM Quill: Quill gestures and makes the William go away. 9:01:18 PM Quill: Sorry. 9:01:24 PM Quill: Never know until you try. 9:01:54 PM Quill: It thought it would be better if Hank thought it was William, then we could discharge it. 9:02:08 PM Anna: Anna walks over to cast Cure Wounds on Hank. That didn't look pleasant. Hold still. 9:02:21 PM Quill: ... I did not forsee you blowing yourself up. Sorry, Hank. 9:02:39 PM Jamaros: ((This is the best day ever)) 9:02:43 PM Anna: are 7 points of better 9:03:23 PM Hank: Thanks Anna 9:03:49 PM Anna: No problem. 9:04:11 PM Anna: Anna goes back to speaking in celestial 9:04:25 PM Hank: And sorry for the surprise Quill but I didn't think people would approve of my last ditch plan. 9:04:35 PM Hank: Is the mark still there? 9:04:41 PM Quill: Yeah. Unchanged. 9:05:12 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...you people are very weird." 9:06:15 PM Hank: That was most definitely a better outcome then the other option for right now. 9:06:20 PM Rune: It was worth a try. 9:06:52 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 9:08:29 PM Hank: ((Just realized what actually happened.)) 9:08:32 PM Rune: All right, I had better go and find him. Quill, do you want to come with me? Or stay with Hank? ... I honestly don't know which is better but most guards hate tieflings. 9:09:59 PM Quill: I'll go with you. Anna and Angel-Guy and the twins are here with Hank, so. 9:10:37 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Sorry, did I not introduce myself. I am Nahaliel, of the circle of the divine." 9:10:53 PM Quill: Super. 9:11:02 PM Quill: Quill has not forgotten that he called him a coward! 9:11:18 PM Quill: Let's go before it gets too much later, Rune. 9:11:43 PM Rune: Right. They'll keep Anna safe and Anna will keep them safe. And you and Lyv can keep me safe. All right, come on. 9:11:43 PM Anna: insult a minstrel! They will remember it always! 9:11:45 PM Hank: I will just sit here with a blindfold waiting 9:11:52 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I shall go with you." 9:12:06 PM Rune: Rune puts one of the heavier robes on and heads outside. 9:12:36 PM Hank: Hank hands Rune his badge, it might help you get through to the guards. 9:12:36 PM Rune: Oh, I'm Rune, this is Quill, Hank, Belza and Tiprus. There's fruit in the pantry, take all you want! 9:12:49 PM Rune: Rune takes the badge and hugs Hank before she goes too. 9:13:26 PM Hank: Hank returns the hug. 9:13:37 PM Hank: Thank you guys, good luck 9:13:51 PM Rune: Just don't blow yourself up while we're gone. 9:14:17 PM Hank: Only had one vial. 9:15:18 PM Rune: Rune heads out with Quill and splits the party again. 9:15:57 PM Jamaros: Lyv follows. 9:17:29 PM Creed: ((This time it wasn't creed! Woah!)) 9:17:47 PM Hank: Something just tried to get into my head 9:19:04 PM Anna: Wait, what? 9:19:14 PM Anna: How so? 9:19:48 PM Hank: I just felt a presence that felt like the Marquis in my head, he felt impatient. 9:20:54 PM Anna: Lovely. Just what we need to top off this day. An attempted possession. 9:21:01 PM Creed: Creed appears from the basement door, Taeral in hand 9:21:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Ah, Anna, Hank. Good to see you all." 9:21:33 PM Anna: Well, that's one less thing to worry about, I hope. 9:21:59 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Lady Creed beat Death at Chess...I am not sure if I should be worried or not." 9:22:06 PM Creed: "It was a good game." 9:22:07 PM Hank: Good to see you TaerAl 9:22:25 PM Hank: Wait what happened with death and chess? 9:22:34 PM Creed: "I met with Death again, we played chess." 9:22:39 PM Creed: "I won." 9:23:32 PM Anna: Anna facepalms. "This day started out relatively normal. It was nice while it lasted, I suppose. 9:24:01 PM Creed: "What happened with you guys?" 9:24:16 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...I should not kill this one, either, right?" 9:24:23 PM Creed: "Who the hell is that?" 9:24:28 PM Anna: I'd prefer that you didn't, yes. 9:24:32 PM Jamaros: It is only then that Creed notices the Angel and two eagle men sitting at the table. 9:24:39 PM Hank: No you shouldn't 9:25:00 PM Anna: Creed, this is Nahaliel. Nahaliel, Creed. 9:25:44 PM Hank: We met him and then I blew myself up for no reason and almost got possessed 9:25:59 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "Pleased to meet you. I promise not to smite you." 9:28:00 PM Hank: So we should probably lock me up if I could be possessed right? 9:30:41 PM Anna: Not necessarily. Is he trying again? 9:31:40 PM Creed: Creed goes over and sits down at the table. 9:31:42 PM Hank: Not right now but who knows how soon he can try again. 9:32:11 PM Hank: Did you win anything from your chess game or just bragging rights creed? 9:33:32 PM Creed: "A little tidbit of information, but it wasn't anything that was evidently useful. So mostly just bragging rights." 9:34:07 PM Anna: I see. 9:36:15 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I met Death and didn't die. That's prize enough for me." 9:39:13 PM Anna: Well, congratulations to you both, I suppose. 9:40:47 PM Anna: If you're worried about possession, you could ask Rune if she can cast a charm on you. There are certain ones to guard against possession, I think. 9:41:39 PM Hank: probably a good idea. 9:43:44 PM Anna: I don't think locking you up will be necessary, though, thankfully. 9:45:30 PM Hank: we will see, hopefully William doesn't come back with Quill and Rune 9:47:13 PM Anna: Yeah, that would be unfortunate. 9:52:33 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "...um...so...me and the boys have a place by the big tower." 9:52:42 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "It's nice...I think." 9:53:14 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel: "I should...probably go back there...figure out what to do now that...well, now that you're fine." 9:53:31 PM Anna: afk 9:53:48 PM Jamaros: ((Shit, ok)) 9:57:48 PM Jamaros: Nahaliel flies off with the Aarakocra. 9:59:03 PM Jamaros: A couple hours later, Rune and Quill return. 9:59:10 PM Jamaros: Carrying a tiny corpse. 9:59:42 PM Quill: Quill sets it down. "Oh, good, you're back." 9:59:52 PM Quill: Quill says this to Creed and Taeral. 10:00:01 PM Quill: Rune was worried about you, Taeral. 10:00:03 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Yes...yes, we are." 10:00:10 PM Rune: Are you okay? Where were you? 10:00:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I was worried about me too. But, everything seems fine." 10:00:25 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "We...we met Death." 10:00:33 PM Quill: ... of course you did. 10:00:45 PM Jamaros: ((Creed may have been called away, not sure)) 10:01:49 PM Hank: So quick warning While you guys were gone theMarquis may have tried to possess me. 10:01:53 PM Rune: Why did you go back? That's daft. 10:01:59 PM Rune: ... he can do that? 10:02:14 PM Quill: Well, here, Hank, check this out. 10:02:15 PM Rune: If he can do that what does he want Taeral's body for? 10:02:18 PM Jamaros: Hank's blindfolded still, fyi. 10:02:28 PM Rune: Rune takes his blindfold off, suddenly! 10:02:44 PM Rune: Look who's here! 10:02:55 PM Jamaros: Quill, are you still carrying Tthe body? 10:03:01 PM Quill: Quill set it down. 10:03:16 PM Jamaros: Ok, Hank, the blindfold is ripped off and you see...William. 10:03:18 PM Jamaros: Dead. 10:04:27 PM Hank: Turn 10:04:44 PM Jamaros: At first...nothing happens. 10:04:54 PM Jamaros: Then, suddenly, the corpse's eyes open. 10:05:02 PM Jamaros: It let's out a terrible screem. 10:05:31 PM Jamaros: Then it explodes, into goop and splinters. 10:05:53 PM Jamaros: And ash, as a small bit of smoke comes from the remains. 10:05:58 PM Rune: Rune also screams. 10:06:04 PM Rune: This message has been removed. 10:06:09 PM Jamaros: Hank, roll a d100, please. 10:06:21 PM Anna: WHAT 10:06:54 PM Quill: Quill puts his hand up in front of his face to avoid the goop. 10:07:13 PM Creed: (( I'm back )) 10:07:41 PM Jamaros: ((Hank just blew up a William corpse with a word.)) 10:08:28 PM Rune: ... is it... is it over? 10:08:36 PM Rune: Rune checks the back of Hank's neck? 10:08:38 PM Quill: WEll, that was horrible. 10:09:03 PM Anna: We should probably check on the not-dead William. 10:09:04 PM Hank: The neck symbol is gone. 10:09:09 PM Anna: William Prime. 10:09:36 PM Rune: ... it's gone. 10:09:41 PM Rune: It's gone!! 10:09:43 PM Quill: We've horrified him enough tonight, apparently. 10:09:57 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "He is quite rude." 10:10:13 PM Rune: Rune grabs Hank's hands and dances him around in a circle. 10:10:14 PM Rune: Hurray! 10:11:04 PM Hank: Hank dances still in shock and covered in dead William goop 10:11:08 PM Anna: Well, that's resolved, I hope. 10:11:32 PM Quill: Hopefully. How's your.... husband? Groom? 10:12:00 PM Hank: What did William say? 10:12:02 PM Rune: Rune hugs Hank, getting goop all over herself too! 10:12:32 PM Rune: Rune then starts presti-ing everything clean. 10:12:57 PM Jamaros: ...except you don't. 10:13:07 PM Jamaros: You try...but it doesn't seem to presti-away. 10:13:13 PM Anna: He's a great deal less ...intense than he seemed, at first. 10:13:26 PM Jamaros: Creed turns around and draws her weapons. 10:13:48 PM Rune: He was handsome, I suppose. 10:13:49 PM Anna: What's wrong? 10:13:50 PM Rune: ... ugh, it's not coming off. 10:14:20 PM Jamaros: Creed nimbly dodges away as Tiprus dives at her, landing face-first into the goop. 10:14:35 PM Jamaros: Tiprus starts laughing and speaking infernal. 10:14:41 PM Creed: "What the hell?" 10:15:10 PM Quill: Quill blinks. ".... is that Tiprus?" 10:15:26 PM Rune: Yes. 10:15:42 PM Rune: They're teaching Creed to fight, I think. 10:15:58 PM Quill: ...oh. 10:16:00 PM Rune: We have a mop somewhere, don't we? 10:16:05 PM Quill: Quill nods. 10:16:13 PM Jamaros: Tiprus brushes the goo off her dress...surprisingly, it doesn't seem to stain, and it all slides off. 10:16:22 PM Anna: My first thought was possession, given recent events, but alright. 10:16:24 PM Jamaros: Except where it touched skin. It's sticking to that. 10:16:53 PM Quill: .... okay, so no one touch it. 10:17:06 PM Rune: Gross. Taeral? Do you think Hank will be okay now? 10:17:22 PM Hank: I am kind of covered in it Quill. 10:17:26 PM Rune: Rune goes to get the mop. 10:17:56 PM Anna: I'm not sure burning will help, but I can attempt it on the goop that is not attached to someone. 10:17:57 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "It would seem he has completed his end of the deal...whatever it was...if the mark is gone...I'd say our dealings with this Marquis are finished." 10:18:06 PM Quill: ... no one else touch it. 10:18:25 PM Jamaros: Tiprus licks her face. 10:19:00 PM Hank: Someone tell her that is probably a bad idea. 10:19:27 PM Rune: Rune repeats that, in Infernal. 10:19:35 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods. 10:19:43 PM Hank: Do you think William would know what this stuff is? 10:19:53 PM Jamaros: William: "My fluids." 10:20:00 PM Quill: Anyway, William got terrified when we told him we went to the Feywild and had dealings with Queen Auril-- 10:20:01 PM Jamaros: William appears now in the doorway. 10:20:03 PM Quill: Oh, there he is. 10:20:05 PM Quill: That's not me. 10:20:23 PM Rune: ... I think it worked. It's not me either. But you're very... messy when dead. 10:20:23 PM Jamaros: William: "We were watching on the scrying paper. Making sure things went smoothly." 10:20:38 PM Rune: Oh, good. 10:20:45 PM Rune: Rune hands William the mop. 10:21:13 PM Jamaros: William: "...I'm supposed to house keep for you now?" 10:21:37 PM Hank: Hank takes the mop and starts mopping. 10:21:46 PM Jamaros: William smiles. 10:22:00 PM Jamaros: William snaps his fingers and the goo vanishes. 10:22:09 PM Jamaros: William: "It's not real to begin with." 10:22:15 PM Jamaros: William: "A part of my illusion." 10:22:23 PM Jamaros: The wood chips are still there. 10:22:50 PM Quill: Well, that's one thing out of the way. 10:23:09 PM Rune: Now, why were you so upset about Aurilandur? 10:23:19 PM Rune: And you're not married too, are you? 10:23:26 PM Jamaros: William: "No." 10:23:45 PM Jamaros: William: "I wasn't upset. Just surprised." 10:24:07 PM Jamaros: William: "Not something you hear about every day." 10:24:34 PM Quill: You couldn't get us out of your office fast enough. 10:25:05 PM Rune: It was a nice wedding, though. 10:25:30 PM Anna: Are you aware of today's events at the temple of Pelor, as well? 10:26:12 PM Jamaros: William: "...no...should I be?" 10:26:16 PM Rune: Anna's married too. 10:26:31 PM Jamaros: William: "Oh, congratulations." 10:27:08 PM Creed: "I also beat Death at chess." 10:27:21 PM Jamaros: William: "Wow...that's...does that happen?" 10:27:30 PM Quill: Oh, and apparently there was a break-in. 10:27:34 PM Creed: "Her door is downstairs." 10:27:45 PM Creed: "She likes visitors, apparently." 10:28:04 PM Anna: Not specifically. Apparently I'm not quite the same person he remembers. I am her armor, though. 10:28:50 PM Rune: And we found two dead kenku in here. 10:29:15 PM Jamaros: William: "...weren't you all supposed to go have a nice quiet day?" 10:29:18 PM Rune: But Creed had our mattresses fixed up and everything so we could still sleep in them. 10:29:23 PM Rune: Well I wanted to. 10:29:25 PM Quill: That was the plan. 10:29:36 PM Quill: Nobody else seemed to want to. 10:29:42 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...are you at war with my Queen, wood gnome?" 10:29:44 PM Hank: Which I need to talk to you about along with one or two other things William 10:30:32 PM Creed: "I just came home to two invaders, and I had a meeting with Death that I would've much rather kept than miss so..." 10:30:41 PM Anna: I was just looking for information to prepare for an eventual encounter with Nahaliel. I am glad that we got this out of the way as soon as ossible, though. 10:31:10 PM Jamaros: William: "Ok. Well...good...Hank, what do you need to talk about?" 10:32:23 PM Anna: I also found out the identity of my old wearer. Apparently she was an angel by the name of Anazorael. 10:32:49 PM Hank: Well first there are two kenku corpses wrapped In our stable that I could use help dealing with. 10:33:25 PM Jamaros: William: "...I find it sad that's not the first time I've heard that." 10:33:39 PM Rune: He seemed all right. 10:33:41 PM Hank: Then just a question about why Titania's symbol is hidden on the guards badges, starting 80 years ago 10:34:02 PM Jamaros: William's face blanks a bit...then he sighs. 10:34:52 PM Jamaros: William: "...I know we're getting towards evening but...would you all like to come by the Citadel, one more time today?" 10:35:37 PM Quill: I'm game. 10:35:41 PM Creed: "Ah, I have a request for you William." 10:35:47 PM Rune: Are there going to be monsters, or fruit? I'm up for fruit but the only monster I want to be around right now is me. 10:36:05 PM Jamaros: William: "Probably no monsters...maybe fruit?" 10:36:10 PM Hank: If that is the only way to get my answer. 10:36:27 PM Hank: Rune you are not a monster. 10:37:13 PM Quill: You are no more a monster than the rest of us. 10:37:22 PM Jamaros: William: "Can we talk on the way, Creed?" 10:38:04 PM Creed: "That's fine." 10:38:19 PM Jamaros: William: "Ok, let's move then." 10:38:22 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 10:39:06 PM Rune: You've both seen me without tea in the morning, I think you know better. I'm just glad Taeral and Creed are all right. 10:39:39 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you all pile into the carriage, I assume. 10:39:51 PM Quill: I know I know better. 10:40:03 PM Quill: And I'm right and you're wrong. 10:40:04 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:40:06 PM Anna: Anna turns into a cat beforehand. She is now a floofity calico. 10:40:12 PM Quill: Quill drives! 10:40:24 PM Jamaros: Rune's kitty comes too, and plays with Anna. 10:40:50 PM Jamaros: William rides with you. "Now, Creed, what may I help you with?" 10:42:02 PM Rune: Rune cuddles both kitties. 10:44:59 PM Jamaros: ((I think we may have lost Creed again)) 10:45:13 PM Anna: nooooooo 10:45:23 PM Creed: (( I'm alive again! )) 10:45:27 PM Jamaros: ((Hooray)) 10:45:35 PM Anna: hooraaaaaaaaay 10:45:42 PM Creed: "You know how to use the eggs, and I'd like for you to teach me how." 10:46:12 PM Jamaros: William: "Know is a strong way to put it. But I can help." 10:46:21 PM Rune: You know there's more to life than eggs. 10:46:53 PM Creed: "Help is the word that Ioun used, yes." 10:47:19 PM Jamaros: William: "...you...I...you know what, I don't want to know." 10:47:46 PM Jamaros: William: "Before I forget, I would like you to do another mission for me tomorrow night." 10:48:11 PM Jamaros: William: "The drug trade. The one Argesh talked about. I think you should be the ones to cover it." 10:48:36 PM Hank: What do you want us to do? 10:49:12 PM Jamaros: William: "I want you to pull a sting. Wait for the package to trade hands and move in." 10:49:16 PM Rune: Can it please not involve any gods or archfey or angels (besides Anna, who is wonderful)? 10:49:44 PM Jamaros: William: "Once they're caught, we can arrest them, and begin a lead back to their bosses." 10:50:24 PM Jamaros: William: "It probably won't involve any of that." 10:50:41 PM Quill: Sounds good. 10:50:49 PM Creed: "William." 10:51:00 PM Creed: "Do you know a man named Black?" 10:51:17 PM Rune: Probably. 10:51:20 PM Jamaros: William: "I believe your compatriots met him on their last mission." 10:51:34 PM Creed: "Ah, well then that makes this easier." 10:51:55 PM Creed: "He has one of the eggs." 10:52:32 PM Jamaros: William: "Creed, I have hired you and the others to work together for a reason. Please, stay close to them and do this job." 10:52:42 PM Creed: "I will be." 10:53:00 PM Creed: "I'm saying that if he pops up, it's something to watch out for because he probably knows how to use it." 10:53:15 PM Jamaros: William: "I highly doubt that." 10:53:28 PM Jamaros: At this point, the carriage rolls up to the citadel. 10:53:49 PM Quill: Black. The Kenku guy. 10:53:50 PM Creed: "There's no way that there's no way." 10:54:05 PM Creed: "Yes, that one." 10:54:24 PM Quill: He's the one that sent the now dead Kenku, I assume. 10:54:35 PM Creed: "The same, most likely." 10:54:48 PM Rune: I'm pretty sure he has an actual shipful of pirate birds. 10:54:48 PM Creed: "That's what Tiprus told me at least." 10:55:02 PM Jamaros: William: "The ones who broke in and turned your base upside down?" 10:55:08 PM Creed: "Yes." 10:55:29 PM Creed: "I had Tiprus get info from them. They wanted the red egg, of which they thought Rune kept." 10:56:05 PM Quill: So that's why they smashed her dresser. 10:56:23 PM Creed: "They could've just.. opened it to look inside." 10:56:29 PM Rune: I'll have to get a new one, or mend it. Or just hang everything in the wardrobe I suppose. 10:56:44 PM Creed: "I would've fixed it if I could but I couldn't." 10:57:26 PM Rune: It's all right. Thank you for having the mattresses fixed, it was really thoughtful. 10:57:27 PM Quill: Nah, it's okay. Just wondering why it was smashed while everything else was repaired. 10:57:54 PM Creed: "I fixed what I could." 10:57:55 PM Rune: It was probably Zharn or whatever his name was, looking for the egg. 10:58:23 PM Jamaros: At this point, you guys have made your way back to the office in the Citadel. 10:58:35 PM Jamaros: William: "Let me see if the Captain is in." 10:58:50 PM Jamaros: William guides you back to the garden. 10:59:43 PM Quill: Quill looks to see if Tim is still there. 11:00:02 PM Jamaros: He was not. At least, not where you saw him last. 11:00:03 PM Anna: Anna turns back into a warforged as we disembark, making sure to not be in anyone's arms as she does so. 11:00:27 PM Hank: Can I have the badge back Rune? 11:00:28 PM Rune: We should probably move one of the extra beds into Quill's room, if you're sure you don't want to share. Or you could get a nice recliner or a hide-a-bed. 11:00:32 PM Rune: Rune hands it to Hank. 11:00:42 PM Rune: We didn't need it; Zeril was there and he was really nice. 11:01:44 PM Jamaros: Lyv, incidentally, is the only one with you. 11:02:11 PM Jamaros: You all see Janis approach, dressed in a somewhat girly gardening outfit. 11:02:26 PM Jamaros: Janis: "William. I thought I told you not--" 11:02:34 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 11:02:52 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "She's...you're...you...they...we!" 11:03:24 PM Hank: What's going on lyv? Who is the captain? 11:03:27 PM Rune: If she's Titania I may actually kick someone in the shins. 11:03:46 PM Jamaros: Janis: "No, Titania would be my mother." 11:03:58 PM Rune: It'll probably hurt me just as badly, mind you. 11:04:02 PM Creed: "No shin kicking for that one, then." 11:04:25 PM Rune: ... I said no archfey or gods or angels. 11:04:46 PM Creed: "Well, you didn't say no children of such." 11:04:54 PM Jamaros: There's a flash of light and Janis is replaced with a bright yellow being, with green lines. She is wearing a dress made of flowers and seems to be emitting sunshine. 11:05:06 PM Jamaros: William: "I said none on your mission tomorrow." 11:05:14 PM Jamaros: William: "I made no promises here." 11:05:16 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 11:05:18 PM Creed: "Augh!" Creed covers her eyes 11:05:43 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Queen Verenestra, of the Spring Court." 11:06:00 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I'm standing before Queen Verenestra." 11:06:07 PM Creed: ((My eeeyyyesss)) 11:06:35 PM Quill: ((Sorry, back, got frozen there.)) 11:06:44 PM Anna: That is quite a vibrant color. 11:06:54 PM Jamaros: I think we'll call it a day here. 11:07:04 PM Rune: It's very shiny.